


It rang today

by rainbowJ2



Category: MCU, marvel movies
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowJ2/pseuds/rainbowJ2
Summary: The flip phone rang today & Steve answers





	It rang today

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Infinity War today & I can't stop thinking about it, so that movie is responsible for my first work ever.
> 
> English is not my first language so, sorry for any typos.
> 
> Spoilers so read under your own risk.

The phone rings.

 

He hasn't forgotten about it, of course not.  
How could he?

 

He brings it with him wherever he goes.  
& is heavy, god is heavy; with guilt, with hope, with faith, with regret...

 

And it rang today.

 

There are so many things he wants to say but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is his name "Tony?"

But is not him, is not Tony & his heart breaks just a little bit more -if it's even possible-

Still he listen.


End file.
